SCP Foundation
The SCP Foundation is a secretive organization that targets any forms of supernatural or paranormal activity, founded by King Razorus at an unknown point in time. The primary headquarters of the Foundation is located beneath an abandoned Castle in Kao Forest. = History = At some point in time, King Razorus established the SCP Foundation under the moniker to Secure, Contain, Protect. The Foundation would begin training highly skilled combatants to fight against the forces of Lucifer and any enigmatic entity that would harm the inhabitants of the Creepypasta Land Dimension and Earth. Four powerful individuals known as the Four Royal Knights would be selected as not only the body guards of King Razorus, but his trump cards in the case of an emergency or a breach. In the case of a powerful creature, the Foundation will capture and nickname supernatural entities SCPs, with a separate team that will attempt to reason with and save the souls of the SCPs. Creepypasta Land During the events that transpired in Creelles Town, the Legendary Witch Samira, Royal Knight Christopher and his subordinates Lance and Arthur where tasked with clearing out the infestation of demons that manifested in the form of The Protagonists fear of Creepypastas. The groups efforts alone where unable to vanquish the threat, however with the assistance of the Protagonist, Ben and Sally to rid the curse on the town cast by Lucifer. Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force With the appearance of the powerful demon kings Azazel and Asmodeus in Kao City, the two begin to summon powerful demons to possess the inhabitants and inanimate objects, as well as causing the nearby SCPs and Creepypastas to go berserk. Notable Members *King Razorus (Founder) *Shiuren (Daughter of King Razorous) *Christopher (Four Royal Knights) *Aron (Four Royal Knights) *Simon (Four Royal Knights) *Yoko (Four Royal Knights) *Lance (Subordinate of Christopher) *Arthur (Subordinate of Christopher) Non-Canonical Members * Diego (SCP Foundation Director) * Carlos (Mission Control Operator) Contained Specimens * SCP-682 * SCP-106 * Bubble Bobble * SCP-096 * SCP-173 * SCP-087 * SCP-049 (A mysterious SCP that escaped during the confusion of 087 and 173's roundup) * Natalie Clockwork (Creepypasta formerly under supervision of Yoko before being released) Trivia *In the non-canon spin-off Creepypasta Universe 3: Revenge of the Demons, the SCP Foundation is seen in Mexico, having taken over a school as a base of operations in the area, with an elderly man named Diego being as the Director and Subordinate of King Razorus introduced that later betrays the Foundation for power and Carlos, who is a Mission Control Operator in charge of the base teleporter, both of the which are references to the Megaman Zero Series, notably Elpizo and the Missions Control Operators. *A computer in the SCP Foundation is marked as malfunctioning with several lines of binary. When translated, it can be read as "He is going to bring sanity to the world killing all the humans." It is unknown if this translation is explaining the intentions of Lucifer, Simon, or Razorus.